Snape's Lust
by DMGeorge
Summary: Read and find out. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short story I wrote one night at 2 o'clock in the morning. It's not really that good but it is funny, according to some. I've only seen the movies once or twice and I'm just starting the books so it's not very true to the story. But it has been edited to make it slightly better (yes, it was worse before…).**

**There's not much else I can say to justify this. So go on and read if you wish and please, tell me what you think.**

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts and the potions master was horny. He couldn't wait to be through with classes, go to the pub, get drunk, and fuck his wife. Professor Snape really hated his wife, but to him, any pussy was good. Tonight he was going to screw his wife as hard as he could and then kill her. The reason for all this was that he had his eyes on a student named Hermione. He would masturbate under his desk as he watched her work. Snape was thinking of ways to kill his wife. He finally decided to make a toxic potion. Hermione had an evening tutor session with him the next day. Snape had to get prepared. But no, this was not a prearranged rape, this was mutual.

…

Hermione really had the hots for him. She got ready for the session. She had many things including edible underwear, various scented gels and lotions, and other things. Hermione knew it was going to be a long night. For tomorrow would be a night to remember. All she had now was a mental image and her wand. That's how she spent her night.

…

That night Snape left Hogwarts and went to Drunky's pub where he got stone ass drunk off of whiskey, vodka, and rum. His wife was waiting for him as usual in her Slytherin colored lingerie. "Are you ready Sevy-poo? I have something special that will get your potions flowing!"

"Fuck off," said Snape. "I just wanna fuck." he pulled out a flask of liquid from his cape and said, "Here, a little something I mixed up. This will get your arousal." She took it and got really pumped up, but eventually she was unconscious and never woke up.

She was bleeding from every orifice on her body. For the potion he gave her slowly disintegrated her insides without her knowing it. Snape tasted some of the blood and then thought of ways to get rid of the body. He decided to chop it up and send various pieces to his enemies. Especially to fucking Potter, whom he despised because he got much of the pussy around here. Snape was so drunk, he passed out soon after and was unconscious all night. When he awoke, he was covered in vomit. "Fucking Merlin, I've got to stop drinking."

---

The following day at Hogwarts passed as usual, only slower this time. Poor Hermione was so excited she couldn't even go to the bathroom. The students were finally dismissed back to their dormitories. Hermione walked down many flights of steps to the dungeons where Snape was going to give her his 'special lesson'. The Hallway was dark and she could barely see where she was going. She could make out a distant shadow. 'Snape,' she thought, or at least hoped, because you never knew what roamed the dungeons of Hogwarts at night.

As she got closer, she could hear him say, "Come here, I whipped up something special for you." She followed him into the room, in which there were at least 100 candles, black lit. The room was filled with various scented potions. "Do you like it?" asked Snape.

Hermione nodded silently. She was a little nervous. The time had finally come to get intimate with her love.

Snape pulled out a bottle wrapped in a green bow with the Slytherin logo. "This is what I whipped up special for you. A secret mix. One sip from each of us and we'll go all night." He pulled the stopper out and took a sip first, then she did.

They both fell to the floor, not caring that it was a hard, stone, dungeon floor. She could feel him thrusting. She thought, 'Wow, he is much bigger than I imagined.'

The sun shone in through the slits of the barely visible dungeon windows. They were both full of satisfaction, and Snape had the taste of chocolate from her edible underpants. Hermione had to go back to her dormitory, but Snape thought as she left that he wanted Hermione forever.

---

Snape schemed of various ways to make Hermione his. Because he know that if didn't, in one more year she would graduate from Hogwarts and he would never see her again. He vowed that if he couldn't get her, he would commit suicide on the day she left. 'No problem,' he thought, 'I'll just whip up a potion so she'll stay with me forever and never fall for another man.'

The next day started out as usual for Hermione with charms, arithmancy, and finally her favorite, potions. Class went by as usual; Snape storming into the classroom, assigning work, sitting behind his desk, and masturbating.

On most days he would just dismiss Hermione with the rest of the class, but today he asked her to stay behind. "I have a special assignment for you."

"Anything for you Severus."

"Come back tomorrow in your best undergarments and met me back here. I've got a surprise."

Hermione couldn't wait.

---

Hermione did as he asked, but Snape was running a little late getting the potion together. As he walked in Hermione said, "Oh! There you are. I was worried."

"I'd never miss seeing you, Hermione. Here, take this potion, It's a special mix to...help you concentrate more on all your homework and tests." Snape knew he was downright lying, but it wasn't in his personality to care.

Hermione would love to spend everyday with him, but she just couldn't. She had family and friends back in the muggle world that she would miss way too much and there was no way muggles could get in their world.

She thanked him and took the potion and soon passed out. When she woke up, she was naked and kind of dizzy. She saw Snape looking down at her. He then proposed that she elope with him into the forest and they would build a hut and live together. Intoxicated by the potion, she agreed and they spent everyday together.

**A/n: Like I said, short and not that good. I might take the time to rewrite it into a decent story, but only if there's interest. Otherwise, why bother, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Continuance. I will rewrite the first part (eventually), but won't include this, much to your chagrin.

Snape and Hermione had eloped into the forest. They put their powers together to conjure up a beautiful hut filled with sex toys, bondage equipment, and stuff for any other fetish they might have had. It was time for them to finally fulfill all of their desires. When they got inside Snape gagged Hermione and handcuffed her to a bed post. He then proceeded to tie chains around her ankles which were hanging from the ceiling, so that her legs were spread apart. He wanted to see his most cherished possession. He knelt down and licked the warm crevice. Her soft hairs tickled his tongue. His whole mouth was numb from the sensation. Then he tickled her armpits with a feather. Hermione didn't want it to end. When Snape thought she was turned on enough, he crawled up into the bed and began to thrust into Hermione over and over. Then he ejaculated all over her. Hermione and Snape were exhausted and eventually just collapsed. They slept all the next day.

When they finally awoke, Snape conjured up an extra special potion, much like the one he used when they were first together. "Drink this," he said. "This will give you the ability to go for hours. I will drink some too.

Hermione was beginning to feel like Snape only wanted to go at her. She wanted to put him at her mercy one night. Snape went back at her again. He thrust his large cock in and out of her for hours and then turned her over and thrust in and out of her ass. After two more hours, Hermione was extremely sore, but she didn't say anything because she liked Snape so much.

Snape then went into a back room. He came out dressed in an executioner's outfit. All Hermione could see was Snape's dark, sexy eyes. His whole entire body was covered in black leather. He wore black spiked gloves, and leather boots. "You've been a naughty girl." He whipped her over and over. Snape then turned around and there was an opening at his ass. He shit all over her and rubbed it in. Hermione got in the shower as Snape watched her. He loved the sight of the water and suds trickling down between her breasts.

The sun was slowly rising. Back at Hogwarts Ron and Harry were worried about Hermione being missing and Dumbledore thought it suspicious that Snape had disappeared at the same time. Snape and Hermione didn't give a fuck what people thought back at Hogwarts. They were indulging themselves in carnal pleasures and they were happy. They slept for while. And Snape and Hermione prepared to do it again and again and again. And so, Hermione and Snape spent the rest of their lives living in carnal pleasures.


End file.
